Secrets in Glass Rooms
by WildflowerWeasley
Summary: Harry and Hermione both hold secrets, what happens when Harry stumbles upon Hermione in a compromising position?
1. Discovery

**A/N: **Written for Harmony & Co. (18+) Shag-A-Thon.

Betas, who I am eternally grateful for, are Mrs. Ren and Pet. Their patience and encouragement gave me the push I needed to put this out there.  
Happy Valentine's Day, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Discovery**

Hermione looked at her clock and sighed before she closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. "Just thirty more minutes. Please for the love of Merlin let them pass quickly," she said with a tired sigh.

It had been an eventful week with no less than fifteen calls a day. Some were more serious than others but Aurors had to investigate each one and Hermione felt like she was drowning in paperwork.

"'Mione?"

"No!" Hermione groaned, "please Harry...There are only," she looked back at the clock, "five bloody minutes until we go home!"

The man in question walked through the door, eyebrow raised at her tone and gave her a look of reproach.

"Stand down, love, I was just coming to see if you wanted to come out for drinks tonight."

She put her head in her hands and a quiet apology fell from her lips at his silent disapproval. She hadn't meant to snap. After tidying up her desk she grabbed her coat and bag, eager to get on with her Friday night, and followed him out of her office and down the hall.

"So, 'Mione...drinks?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry. I really wish I could but I already have plans for tonight. Do you want to meet for lunch tomorrow, or maybe come by mine?"

Harry frowned but nodded in agreement, and Hermione swore she saw a flicker of disappointment. Waving it off, she walked to the lifts and followed Harry in. She tried to pay attention to their conversation but knew she was anxiously bouncing in place.

"You okay, 'Mione? You look anxious."

She glanced up at him and nodded, preoccupied with thoughts of her evening. He opened his mouth to question her further but the doors to the lift opened and she quickly walked out toward the floo. She didn't want to try and explain what she was going to be doing tonight. In her hurry, she turned around and leaned up placing a quick kiss to his cheek before calling out a goodbye and disappearing in green flames.

* * *

Hermione stared down at her small dinner, scowling. She was too amped up to eat but she knew she needed to get something into her stomach before leaving. He wouldn't be happy with her if she had neglected to take care of herself. She heaved a sigh and forced herself to finish the meal before she cleaned up and got into the shower.

An hour later, Hermione walked into her bedroom with her hair falling in smooth curls down her back and natural makeup. She picked up the emerald green dress she had chosen for the night and walked to her bathroom mirror. The fifties style dress was just modest enough to leave a little mystery while also flattering her figure and making her feel flirty. She slipped it on and smiled before she slipped on her black heels, grabbed her cloak and headed out the door.

It was cold out; her breath was visible in front of her as she walked from the apparition point toward the Leaky Cauldron. Her chestnut curls bounced under the hood of her cloak with every step, and she wrapped the heavy material around herself a bit tighter.

She had been looking forward to this evening all week long and, as she did every Friday night, she felt butterflies building in her tummy. She picked up her pace a bit, making her way across the pub and through the entrance to Diagon Alley. Getting more excited with every step closer to her destination, she turned the corner to make her way onto Knockturn Alley. The once dark and dangerous place, now home to many new businesses, shops, and restaurants, was a popular spot for the younger generation.

When the unassuming building was in her sight she sighed and felt a smile pull at her lips. She needed this and couldn't wait to get inside as she hurried across the street and through the doors of Nox.

* * *

Harry stood in his closet, a towel wrapped around his waist and selected a black suit with a white shirt. Though he would have rather worn something more comfortable after being in his Auror uniform all day, he had been told that this was an upscale establishment.

He stepped out of the closet to get dressed and shook his head, unable to believe that he'd let Draco convince him to go out tonight and to Nox of all places. It wasn't the first invitation he had received to join his friends at the club, but he had declined before out of worry that he would be discovered there.

He wasn't ashamed of his lifestyle. He had been a Dom for four years now, having learned of his need for control while he was away from Britain. He'd taken a year to travel while Hermione had gone back to school and Ron went into business with George. When he had returned home he joined the Auror Academy but had kept this new part of his life private with a few exceptions.

Knowing that Nox had a strict privacy policy eased his mind. He knew that the charmed contracts used would prevent anyone who spotted him there from running off and alerting the media. His concern was what would happen if he ran into someone he knew there, someone who was unaware of this hidden part of himself.

"Fuck it," he said to himself as he finished tying his shoes and put on his coat. He wouldn't hide any longer, it was time to get out there and live his life. It was with that thought that he walked out the door into the night.

He had hoped to convince Hermione to join him, his feelings for the petite witch had grown exponentially in the last few years. His crush in their sixth year was nothing compared to the longing he felt to have her for his own now.

She had always been his friend, the only one that had stood by him through everything and had taken care of him with no questions asked.

She took care of everyone really, and Harry couldn't help but wonder who was taking care of her. He saw how she tried to hide her stress with smiles that didn't reach her eyes. She'd say it was nothing, all while holding the weight of a million problems on her small shoulders.

He had found himself itching to take her home to help her relieve that stress. Would she let him if he tried? He shook his head and smirked at the idea of turning her over his knee as he entered the building. Maybe he could broach the subject tomorrow.

* * *

"Hello, gorgeous."

Hermione turned her head and smiled at the blond standing behind her with his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Hey yourself! I didn't realize you would be in tonight!" She kissed his cheek and then picked up her glass of water. She and Draco, along with the rest of the eighth year students, had become close that last year of school, coming together in their shared experiences with the war. They had all talked at length before they decided it was time to let the past stay in the past where it belonged and start fresh.

Draco and Theo had opened Nox together a year after graduation and had been very successful. There weren't many places like it in the wizarding world, and they had been correct in assuming it would be a hotspot for others living the same lifestyle.

"I'm not here to work tonight, princess. I'm having a bit of a boy's night." He sat down beside her and ordered a bottle of firewhiskey.

She bit her lip and looked down at her watch distractedly.

"Oh, well that'll be a good time," she said and brought her attention back to her friend. "You deserve a break. Is Theo in charge tonight?"

Her lip was between her teeth once more and Draco used his thumb to free it before he answered her question.

"Anxious, princess?"

She huffed, frustrated with herself and her current single status, "it's just been a horrid week, Draco. Honestly, I wish now more than ever that I could find a Dom who was looking for a relationship. I'd love nothing more than to have someone to go home to."

"Hey, I know it's hard finding someone who fits with you and into this life, but you'll find him soon. Don't give up."

Hermione wasn't so sure he was right. Draco had convinced her two years ago, after confiding in him about her last breakup, to visit the club. She had opened up to her ex-boyfriend about her desires only to be shot down and called a deviant. She had been visiting Nox since then and still, she hadn't found a man who could give her what she truly needed.

When she had shown up that first night, she spent the first hour sitting at the bar watching the couples in the main room. The main room was set up like a small nightclub: there were tables with plush leather booths and a dancefloor. Music pulsed throughout the room, and she could feel it moving through her body.

Later, Draco had given her a tour of the playrooms upstairs. She saw different dynamics and types of play, but seeing the interactions between Doms and their subs had intrigued her most. She had gone home that night wondering what it would be like to give up all of her tightly held control.

She had researched the different types of relationships and the lifestyle in general, discovering that submitting fully to a Dom appealed to her most. She could admit to herself that she was tired of taking care of everything and everyone, and the idea of allowing someone to take care of her had given her a huge sense of relief.

She wanted someone she could be completely transparent with who would allow her to let go and she could fully trust him to take care of her. A man who would be her anchor, confidant, and protector.

The following week she spent a long time talking to Draco about what she wanted as well as what she needed to do to be sexually submissive. She knew that she would have to learn with her Dom when it came to submitting to him daily, but until she had a full-time partner she would visit Nox to learn about this part of her sexuality.

Draco set her up with an experienced Dom named Ian who said he would be willing to train her, and over several months she had fully embraced her new lifestyle. They had completed her training soon after, confident that she had learned everything he had to teach her and was ready. Since then, she had done scenes with other Doms at Nox but had yet to find someone who shared her desire for a relationship.

"Thank you, Draco," she said letting out a dramatic sigh. "I guess I'll have to settle though since the best Dom has already been taken."

He looked up at her exaggerated pout with a cocky smirk of his own and shrugged. "What can I say, there is only one Draco Malfoy."

He smiled at her burst of laughter, happy to have lightened her mood a bit and kissed her temple before he excused himself to go meet the others.

Hermione stayed at the bar, sipping her water and began to wonder if she would be alone tonight. She finished her drink and looked at her watch for what felt like the hundredth time when she felt a hand brush the side of her neck.

"Hello, sweetheart," a voice purred into her ear.

Hermione felt a shiver go through her body and turned her face to look at the man standing behind her. His hand traveled around to grasp her neck as he bent down for a kiss.

"Come and sit with me. I want you to tell me about your week."

At her nod, he stepped back so she could slide off of the stool and she obediently followed him to a table where she sat on his lap and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

She buried her face against his neck and he chuckled lightly.

"Miss me, Sweetheart?"

"I've had a rough week," she said quietly. "I don't want to go into it because I'll just rant for the rest of the night. I need you, Graham." She pulled back silently pleading for him to take her upstairs right then.

He gripped her chin, tilting her head up so she couldn't look away from his eyes. "Hermione, I will not give you what you want unless you're a good girl. Now, I need to know about your week, so I'm able to plan our night accordingly. Do you understand?"

Graham Montague had walked into Nox six months ago and swept her off her feet. She hadn't seen him since Hogwarts and was pleased to learn that without outside influences, they had a lot in common. He was kind, smart, witty, and had a smile like the Devil.

They had never made any commitment to one another, knowing they weren't right for each other long term, but it became routine for them to meet at Nox on Friday nights. He expected her to tell him about her week and in return, he helped relieve her stress. The former Slytherin knew just what she needed, including discipline, and her smart mouth had led to a few spankings over the last few months.

Hermione bobbed her head and whispered a quiet "yes, Sir," while laying her head back on his shoulder, spilling her frustrations to him while he stroked her back.

* * *

Harry walked into Nox and took a deep breath trying to relax. The club was just beginning to get busy and the tables were filling up fast. He scanned the room, looking for a familiar head of platinum blond hair. When he spotted Draco and the rest of his group of friends at a large table in the back and made his way over.

Harry exchanged greetings with Draco, Theo, Neville, and Blaise as he sat down and was immediately brought into a conversation about the latest Quidditch match. A bottle of firewhiskey was placed in front of him and he took a long pull letting it warm him. They sat and talked for a while before Draco cleared his throat and nudged him in the shoulder.

"Well, Potter, what do you think? You ready for the grand tour?"

Harry shrugged and finished his drink before he stood up indicating for Malfoy to lead the way and the two men walked up a set of stairs into a large open room. There were chairs and couches placed around the room along with several large floor cushions. Around the perimeter of the room were twelve private rooms each identified with a large number.

Draco explained that each room was similar to the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts, changing with the inhabitants needs and that everything in the rooms was self-cleaning. He opened the first door to the left and walked inside, Harry following behind him.

"The numbers on the outside of each door glow when the room is in use, and there are medical kits in every room."

Harry nodded and took one last look around before they left the room to go up another flight of stairs.

"Up here are the rooms for couples or groups who are into exhibition and voyeurism."

Harry followed him up the stairs and first noticed the stage at the back of the room. There were two rooms on the left and right sides of this floor, and the front walls of each room were glass.

"As you can see, these rooms also have the kits and supplies and work the same as the ones downstairs." Draco was watching Harry as he took it all in.

Harry was impressed, and he walked around the room to view the various scenes taking place. It was when he looked into the second room, that his mouth dropped open and his eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

He closed his eyes and opened them again to be sure he wasn't seeing things. He felt his heart begin to race and tried to convince himself that there was some other explanation, because that could not be his best friend trussed up behind the glass. Those whimpers couldn't be coming from her mouth because that was not Hermione Granger getting her perfect arse flogged.

* * *

Hermione was in complete bliss.

She was positioned on her knees and forearms on top of a Y shaped table. Ropes were carefully wrapped around her ankles, below her knees, forearms, and wrists. She couldn't move if she tried.

"Alright sweetheart, you requested a spanking and I believe that rather than my hand, the flogger is the best choice for tonight," Graham said from behind her.

He walked over and ran a hand from her thigh all the way up her spine making her shiver, and spoke into her ear, "how does that sound?"

She closed her eyes, relishing in the anticipation of what was to come. "That sounds bloody fantastic, Sir."

He chuckled and walked back behind her, flogger in hand. "Safe word?"

"Phoenix, Sir," she replied.

"Good girl, you will count for me. Are you ready?"

She nodded, "yes, Sir."

The first smack landed across both cheeks and Hermione tensed before she sighed, letting the heat wash over her. "One, Sir," she exhaled, ready for the next hit.

WACK! "Mmmmm two, Sir."

He continued over the next few minutes increasing the intensity and alternating sides as he went. The next four smacks coming one right after the other across her tender skin.

"Oh fuck! Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, Sir!"

WACK! "Seventeen Sir."

By the time she had counted to twenty, she was feeling rather like jello. Her arse was on fire and she knew she was soaking wet.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart? Feeling good?"

She gave him a content smile, "mhmm yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Graham said as he softly rubbed her reddened skin.

He continued to speak filthy words into her ear as his hand trailed down, his fingers lightly grazing her wet folds. She whimpered and tried to push herself closer to his fingers to no avail.

"You're so wet for me sweetheart. Do you want me to fill your swollen cunt?"

She nodded her head quickly, "Yes! Yes, please, Sir! I need you so badly!"

His deep laugh rumbled through his chest at her eagerness and slid two fingers into her core, slowly torturing her as his fingers rubbed her sweet spot. "Like this? With my fingers?" He asked.

"Oh, Merlin yes, please Sir, harder...faster!"

He obliged, pushing into her just the way she wanted him to and she could feel herself getting closer to ecstasy.

"Oh my god, Graham! Sir! Ah! May I come? Please...PLEASE, SIR!"

He smiled wickedly, he loved to hear her beg but granted her request this time. "You're so pretty when you beg, come for me, sweetheart."

Her entire body tensed up and she screamed, letting her head fall to the table as the waves of pleasure washed over her.

Just as her orgasm had subsided, she felt him line his cock up with her entrance and slam into her.

He pounded into her hard and fast, gripping her hips roughly while she screamed and begged for more.

Her eyes rolled back as she felt herself getting close again. "Oh! I'm going to come again!"

He reached forward and wrapped her hair around his fist, pulling her head up and arching her back.

"Oh, please Sir! I need to come!" She frantically yelled.

"You better come again, sweetheart," he growled. "Come all over my cock, right now," he commanded and with a scream, he felt her walls tighten around him and drag him into bliss with her.

After a moment, he released her hair and smoothed his hands over her back while they caught their breath. With a final kiss between her shoulder blades, he stood and walked over to the counter to get his wand to clean them both up. He tucked himself back into his trousers and began to remove the ropes from Hermione's arms and legs.

When she was free, he lifted her off of the table and carried her to a chair. He wrapped a blanket around her, making sure she was warm and sat down with her curled in his lap.

"How was that, love? Feeling better?" He asked.

Hermione rubbed her face in his chest and hummed. She felt like a jellyfish, all of the previous tension had melted away and she snuggled in closer, as he rubbed her arms and legs, his touch lulling her to sleep.

* * *

"Are you seeing this?" Harry slowly tore his eyes away from the scene in front of him to look at his friend.

"Draco...is that? Is...What the fuck?"

Draco laughed at the perplexed man next to him. "Is that your best friend getting shagged six ways from Sunday?"

Harry didn't answer and continued to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Yes Harry, that is Hermione. She's been coming here for two years. You really didn't know?"

Harry turned back to the room, the witch in question looked to be enjoying an earth-shattering orgasm, and he shook his head in answer to Draco's question.

Draco was shocked, not realizing he would be outing Hermione by bringing Harry up here. He had thought they knew of each other's preferences.

"Wow, Potter, I really thought the two of you knew about each other. I'm sorry mate if I'd have known I would have waited to show you around. Hermione is here every Friday night."

Harry watched as the man in the room, who he recognized as Montague, took care of his best friend. He removed her from the table and held her close while he rubbed feeling back into her limbs.

His eyebrows drew together, "are they together?"

"Hermione and Graham? Not officially, no. They meet here on Fridays, he said she's usually pretty wound up after the work week. He helps relieve her tension."

Draco lifted an eyebrow and looked into the room at the couple in question. He could see the jealousy clearly on Potter's face and thought it best to distract him.

"Let's head back down, I think we have time for another round."

Harry glanced back at his best friend who was now sound asleep before turning to follow Draco down the stairs without a word. He wasn't angry, after all, he had kept this part of his life private as well. He was mostly angry at the lost time. He could have been the one in there with her, taking care of her needs and showing her how much he truly cared.

Snapping fingers brought him out of his thoughts, and he saw Theo standing in front of him looking a little concerned.

"You alright there, Harry?"

Harry shook his head a little "Yeah, I'm fine."

"He just learned that our little princess likes to have her arse reddened," Draco laughed.

Theo's eyes widened, "you didn't know Hermione was a sub?"

Harry shook his head again and started picking the paper off of his bottle.

"Wow mate, you know that makes sense now though," Neville stated with understanding.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well you know, it explains why you and Hermione haven't gotten together yet. I mean it's obvious to everyone that you two want each other. I wondered why you hadn't made any moves on her, but I see it now. You didn't think she'd be open to you being a Dom. I mean, finding out she was a sub was a shock to all of us based on her personality, but I suppose being in control of every aspect of your life would get tiring."

Harry's mouth opened and closed like a fish and his friends all burst into laughter.

"No, it's true though, you two constantly dance around each other. You need to tell her, mate." Blaise said.

Harry rubbed his eyes, "I don't know."

Draco shook his head at his stubborn friend. "Look, Harry, she's ok coming here and letting Graham take care of her, but she's looking for something that Graham can't provide for her," Draco stressed and hoped his point came across. Knowing Harry was a caregiver and could be considered a Daddy to certain subs, including Hermione, made him eager to push things along. They both unknowingly wanted what the other could provide.

Harry surveyed the faces of his friends and saw that they all agreed. He finished his drink and stood up.

"I'd better be off, I have a lot to think over and 'Mione wants to meet for lunch tomorrow."

They said their goodbyes and Harry walked out feeling hopeful but terrified. He didn't want to do anything to hurt their friendship but he couldn't deny that he'd wished it was him in that room with her tonight.


	2. Experimentation

**Chapter 2**

**Experimentation**

Saturday morning found Harry pacing in his living room, his steps, as well as his voice, echoed throughout the room as he moved back and forth across the floor. He ran his hands through his messy hair and groaned before rubbing them down his face in agitation.

He had been at this for an hour, arguing with himself. Should he tell her he had seen her the night before? What if she shut down, what if she rejected him when he told her he'd wanted to be the one pulling those sweet sounds from her lips?

He couldn't believe the turn things had taken in the last fifteen hours. How had he missed it? How had he not realized that his best friend, the person who he thought he knew better than himself, was a submissive?

He had returned home the night before and laid in bed for hours unable to sleep. His mind ran through interactions between the two of them that he had paid no mind to before, little mannerisms and responses to him that he could so clearly recognize now that he knew. Like last night, he was feeling an immense amount of regret for the time lost between them.

He couldn't be sure about when she had begun to change, but he knew it had been around the end of her last year at school. She had been in a relationship with Ron for around six months before the redhead had called it quits, admitting to Harry that she had just been too needy. Harry had been livid with his friend, they had all just come out of a war, of fucking course she was needy! Ron had tried to explain that it was over the top but Harry hadn't listened, he couldn't believe that the man would turn his back on her when she had needed him most.

After her breakup with Ron, Hermione had been single for a year before dating Anthony Goldstein. She had been happy for a time but Harry had noticed the way she slowly wilted due to his apathy toward her, and in the end, he had broken up with her as well.

She had never told him the exact reason for the breakup, just that they wanted different things and it was better the relationship had ended when it had rather than dragging out. Draco had told him that Goldstein was a prick and was unable to meet Hermione's needs. It seemed there was a trend of men being incapable of taking care of the witch and of course, now he knew why. She needed someone to take over for her, to make her stop and be still.

Thinking back, he saw that she had always been that way. He remembered having to check on her at school while she studied to make sure she ate and got enough rest. He would drag her outside to get some sunshine and have fun because she tended to put herself last.

He continued to pace and looked at the clock on the mantle, another groan tore from his lips. He had told her he would be there at twelve and it was just now eleven, he wondered if it would be rude to show up early just to stop his incessant pacing.

Looking at the clock once more he huffed, it wouldn't be the first time he had shown up to her place early and he couldn't take the waiting any longer.

With a decisive nod, he grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the grate before calling out for Hermione's flat and walking through.

* * *

Harry walked into the cozy apartment to the sound of music playing. The radio that sat in the corner was up enough to be heard in every room but Harry could hear the witch singing from the kitchen.

Following her voice through the living room, he caught a glimpse of her standing at the kitchen sink washing dishes. Before he could fully process what he was seeing, he felt his heart rate increase and he had to force himself not to go to her.

His eyes greedily took in the sight of her hips swaying to the music, so obviously unprepared for his arrival. The oversized button-down shirt -that looked very familiar- hung off of her shoulder, just begging him to taste the skin there. His eyes traveled down her body to the pink lace knickers peeking out from the bottom of the shirt and on her feet, she wore thick socks that went to her knees.

His fingers ached to touch her, to run through the curls falling to her waist and gather them tightly in his fist as he bit into her exposed shoulder. He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes only to be assaulted with images of her flushed skin and bound wrists.

"Pretty baby, don't you leave me, I have been saving smiles for you. Pretty baby, why can't you see you're the one that I belong to?"

She continued to sing, her voice drawing him from his lustful musings, and his head snapped up as he realized the position he was in. She was his best friend, and though he had seen her bare the night before, she didn't know that. He quickly retreated back into the living room and called out to her, warning her that he was early rather than bursting into the kitchen where she stood in her knickers.

"Hey 'Mione!"

The sound of Harry's voice startled Hermione out of the daze she had been in and she dropped the plate in her hands with a small yelp.

She shook her head cursing under her breath and tried to clear her head of the fantasies that had been running through her mind all morning. It was just her bloody luck that the very man she'd been fantasizing about was standing in her living room an hour early while she stood here with drenched knickers. What the hell was he doing here already?

She dried her hands on a towel and turned to go into the living room only to stop short. She had been so busy cooking Harry's favorite lunch and distractedly cleaning the mess that she had lost track of time. Her stomach dropped knowing that in order to get to her bedroom and change, she would need to go through the living room where Harry was waiting for her. Shite.

"Fuck! Okay, Hermione, it's not that big of a deal...Harry has seen you in a bathing suit before...this is more than a bathing suit."

She looked down at her bare legs and tried to tell herself it was completely fine but in reality, the thought of Harry seeing her in her frilly knickers and a shirt she had nicked from him last time he had been there had her face burning.

"Umm, Harry I wasn't expecting you so soon. Is everything alright?"

Harry smiled and shook his head, her falsely cheerful tone betraying her nervousness. If she only knew the state he had seen her in last night.

"Everything is fine, love. Do you need-"

Harry's voice cut off as she walked into the room. Her cheeks and ears were crimson and she tried to hold his shirt down to cover her modesty. Her attempts only caused the top of the shirt to fall dangerously low and his eyes were drawn to the tight peaks hidden beneath. He prided himself of the self-control he had come to learn over the years, but right now she was killing him. His mouth was dry and he cleared his throat while he averted his gaze, lest he lose control and fuck her against the wall.

Her eyes widened when she realized where he had been staring and she quickly continued toward her bedroom.

"I just, uh, I need to go get dressed. I'll be right back! Make yourself at home!"

Harry watched her scamper off, her mess of curls trailing behind her and reached down to adjust his aching cock. He sat down on the couch and waited for her to return, laying his head back on the cushion to try and calm the need that was consuming him. He slowly felt himself relax and released a breath as he thought about his options once more.

He could tell her what he had witnessed or he could keep it to himself and let things come out on their own. He growled lowly and closed his eyes, visions of the witch kneeling in front of him clad in only her pretty pink knickers danced behind his eyelids. Would she submit to him fully? Would she allow him to take care of her like he so desperately wanted to do?

He wanted to take care of her while encouraging her submissive nature. He wanted her to trust him to take care of her when she needed to let go and he wanted to lavish her with the love and attention she deserved.

Opening his eyes once more he decided to conduct an experiment, he would dote on her and take care of her today and see how she responded to him. He sat up when he heard her door open and smiled when she walked into the room.

"Merlin, Harry I'm so sorry about that. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I wasn't expecting you so early and I had just finished cooking, so I was trying to get everything cleaned up before I got dressed."

Harry stood and walked over to his rambling friend and wrapped her in a hug. She immediately stopped talking and relaxed in his arms.

"Mione, it's alright, you didn't make me uncomfortable. You don't need to be embarrassed either, I happen to think my shirt looks much better on you than it ever did on me."

He pulled back from her and with a wink he turned and walked into the kitchen as if it were his own.

Hermione stood in the middle of the living room too stunned to move. Had he just flirted with her? Her heart began to beat frantically and she put her hands on her face to cool it down. She thought she had imagined his hungry stare before, wishful thinking and all, but maybe she wasn't going crazy after all.

"'Mione did you make baked ziti?" Harry moaned as he inhaled the delicious scent coming from the dish, "Merlin, woman you know the way to my heart. Are you ready to eat?"

Hermione shook herself from her daze and giggled, as she joined him in the kitchen. Harry was standing at the counter, he'd already pulled down plates and was beginning to dish out the salad and pasta she had made. She moved to stand beside him and placed a hand on his forearm.

"Harry, you don't need to do that. Here, let me take care of it."

Harry shook his head and smiled warmly, "nope, not today 'Mione. Let me take care of you for once, you work so hard all week and you've been up all morning cooking, you don't need to make my plate as well."

She opened her mouth to protest but his tilted head and pointed stare conveyed rather clearly that he would not hear any argument over this. She felt her face heat and quickly nodded her acceptance watching as his face relaxed again into an easy-going smile.

"Go sit down, 'Mione, I'm sure you've been on your feet for hours. I can take care of this."

She bit her lip, puzzled by this behavior from her friend unsure of how to proceed. He had always been able to tell when she was going overboard with studying and work and there had been times when he forced her to take a break, but this was different. This was just lunch...His insistence to serve her both confused and comforted her but she also felt guilty.

Harry must have noticed her hesitation because soon his hands were cradling her face and bringing her attention up to him. Her eyes widened as his green eyes stared into her own, so very close and she couldn't breathe. If she just leaned forward a couple of inches...

"Hermione, I said go sit down. Please allow me to do this for you, it will please me very much."

She felt shivers run down her spine at the firm tone of his voice, and she couldn't help the automatic response to his command.

He released her from his hold after she had whispered her acceptance and she felt his hand move to the small of her back. She turned and walked to the dining table where she sat down in the chair he'd pulled out for her. She smiled up at him after he pushed her chair under her and so quietly she thought she could have imagined it, she heard him whisper "good girl."

Hermione's eyes widened but before she had time to dwell on his words he was back with her plate and set it in front of her with silverware, a glass of water and a napkin.

Satisfied that she had everything she needed, Harry sent her a bright smile before going back into the kitchen to retrieve his own plate. She couldn't help the warmth that filled her knowing she had pleased him, even in such a small way and soon he sat down beside her.

They spent the next hour talking about the previous week and their plans for the following day. Sunday's were usually reserved for going to the Burrow and they had heard that Charlie would be in town, the first time in months that the entire Weasley clan would be together.

When there was a lull in the conversation Harry stood and gathered the dirty dishes. He could see that Hermione wanted to protest his cleaning up but was pleasantly surprised when she held her tongue.

"Go sit down and relax, I'll clean this up and be in there in a minute," he said.

Hermione stood slowly from the table slightly annoyed that he wouldn't let her help. She hadn't invited him over here to wait on her and she didn't know how to deal with the current role she found herself in with him.

Harry stood in the kitchen whistling as he charmed the dishes to wash and packed up the leftover pasta. She watched him work and he glanced up from his work to ask if he could take some food home to eat for dinner.

"Yes, take all you want, I always make too much."

Harry looked up at her approach and rolled his eyes, she was so bloody stubborn.

"Hermione Granger, I told you to go relax while I did this. I know I'm irresistible, but I didn't think my presence would cause you to forget which way your own living room is."

She snorted at his sass and pushed his shoulder. "Shut it, you. I just feel bad that you've come to my house and are doing all of the work!"

He laughed, finished with his task and dried his hands with a towel. With her attention focused on sneaking the dish of leftovers into the refrigerator, and therefore breaking the rule he'd set for her, a mischievous grin spread across his face and he snapped the towel, popping her on the arse.

She shrieked, her hand going to her stinging backside, "Harry James!" She tried to pull the towel from his hands but he was faster and after snapping her two more times she fled into the living room.

He walked in a moment later wearing a smug grin and went to the cabinet next to the telly to choose a DVD. Making his choice, he popped the disk in before sitting down beside her laughing at her suspicious glare. He held his hands up, showing her that he'd left the towel in the kitchen and pulled her into his side.

"You know 'Mione, it's okay to let someone else take care of you now and then. You deserve to be put first."

She scoffed, "right. I'm beginning to think that anyone who would be willing to do that for me is nonexistent. But thank you...for forcing me to let go even if it was just for a little while."

He smirked, knowing she couldn't see him and squeezed her shoulders before releasing her. She pouted adorably when he sat up straight and moved to the other end of the couch and chuckled at the small moan that escaped her when he pulled her feet into his lap and began to rub the arches.

They sat like that for the rest of the afternoon, his fingers kneading into her feet and calves. When the movie was over, he looked over to find her sleeping and moved her feet from his lap.

He turned off the television and pulled a blanket from the back of the couch to drape over her. He looked down at her peaceful form and though he would rather stay there with her, he knew he'd better get home. He leaned down and dropped a kiss to her forehead whispering a quiet good night before heading through the floo.

* * *

Hermione woke a few hours later to a quiet, empty room and realized Harry must have gone home. She noticed that he had tidied up their mess and left her a glass of water on the table beside her.

She grinned thinking about the entire day, he had spoiled her and she couldn't deny that she felt better than she had in weeks. Going to Nox and spending time with Graham worked to relieve the tension from work but she often found herself worrying over things again before the weekend was over. The stress always crept to the surface by Sunday and she would find herself thinking about the cases that needed looking over when she went back to the office.

Today, Harry had easily distracted her. She hadn't thought about any of the tasks that needed completing once. He had forced her to take a step back and give him the reins, and she wondered if he realized what that did to her. The way he had looked at her and the commanding tone of his voice made her think he just might. It didn't help that she'd been in love with him forever and she found herself inserting him into her many fantasies increasingly over the years.

Many mornings she woke up drenched in sweat after a particularly steamy dream featuring her best friend. The flashes of his hand wrapped around her neck or his voice whispering what a good little girl she often lingered well after her eyes opened and led to her fingers being a poor replacement for his cock.

Hermione huffed as she stood from the couch and walked into her bedroom. Pulling the bedspread back, she stripped down to her knickers and crawled into bed. Maybe he'd be open to her lifestyle if she just explained what she wanted, he seemed suited for it.

She thought about the way his eyes had darkened when he had seen her that morning. The way he'd commanded her and then praised her when she'd done what he asked. She groaned as her fingers grazed lightly across her stomach, moving up slowly to pinch her nipples. She arched her back enjoying the way it stung and whimpered as she thought about the sting on her arse when he'd popped her with the towel.

Moving one hand from her breast, she pushed it into the band of her knickers unsurprisingly finding them drenched and ran her fingers over her wetness. She gasped as her fingers brushed her clit and began rubbing circles around the little bud.

Her eyes closed as she moaned and her vision was filled with lustful green eyes and strong hands. She imagined those hands pulling her roughly into him and squeezing her arse. She pushed her fingers inside of her soaking entrance, whimpering his name as she fucked herself.

As she got close to the edge, she backed off and her fingers went back to teasing her clit as she begged her imaginary lover to please let her come. Bringing herself to the edge once more she buried her fingers inside of her pussy and pushed herself over the edge with a scream.

She laid there after, breathing deeply, her hair was damp with sweat and her fingers soaked until she came down from the high of her orgasm. She sighed and reached for her wand on the bedside table to clean herself up and set an alarm for the morning before getting comfortable. It wasn't long after, that she succumbed to sleep once more, falling into peaceful dreams.


	3. Understanding

**Chapter 3**

**Understanding**

After nearly running to Nox, afraid she would be late, Hermione breezed through the door and walked toward the bar. It had been a last minute request that she meet Graham Thursday rather than their usual Friday night, but he was being called away on business out of the country and wouldn't be able to meet tomorrow.

She sat down on her usual stool and ordered a glass of water while she waited for him to arrive. Sipping her water and trying to distract herself from the case she had brought home to work on, she periodically glanced at the door. It wasn't long before Theo came by to check on her, ever the observant Slytherin, he could clearly spot her agitation.

"Hermione, I wasn't expecting to see you here tonight. Everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she said with a smile. "It's just that I'm meeting Graham tonight, he had to cancel our time tomorrow. Anyway, I've been here for about half an hour, he asked me to be here at eight, but he hasn't shown up yet."

She noticed Theo's brows creased in confusion as he checked his watch, having known Graham in school he was familiar with the man's obsession for being on time and Graham was more than just a little late.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I haven't heard from him. Let me go up and check with Draco, maybe he's heard from him. Sit tight, yeah?"

Hermione bobbed her head, sipping her water and watched the wizard walk back up to the office. She sat quietly watching the other patrons as they coupled up or mingled in groups. The club wasn't as busy tonight and she noticed there were a few familiar faces in the crowd.

"Princess, I meant to come down when you got here, but you slipped by me!"

She turned to see Draco taking the seat beside her and he slid a folded piece of parchment to her. The disappointment was written all over her face as she opened the page, already knowing what it would say.

"Looks like I'm on my own tonight," she sighed.

"Sorry, love. You should stay, and who knows, maybe you'll find Mr. Right."

She laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows at her and stood, holding a hand out to help her off of the stool.

"I saw Blaise and Pans, I'll probably go and find them. Thank you, Draco."

He nodded his head and looped her arm around his, guiding her through the gathered crowd as they made their way to a booth near the stairs. When they arrived at the table Draco passed her over to Blaise, who wore a wicked grin at the sight of her, and left her to get back to work.

Hermione waved goodbye to Draco and turned to Pansy with a raised brow, but the girl just rolled her eyes at her husband's behavior. "I've told you time and time again, Blaise Zabini...it's never going to happen." Hermione laughed when he began to pout and sat beside Pansy.

"What are you doing here on a Thursday night, Mi? I thought you and Graham met on Fridays," Pansy asked with a smile.

"We do, but he had to cancel. We were supposed to meet tonight instead, but he got called away for a last minute meeting so I'm on my own."

Blaise's eyes widened and that salacious grin was back. "You know, Mi, Pans and I were just discussing finding a sweet little sub to play with."

"As wonderful as that sounds, I think I am going to pass."

"Well if you won't play with us, at least come up to three and watch. Maybe you'll change your mind and want to join us after all."

With a dramatic sigh, Hermione agreed and happily followed the couple up the two flight of stairs to the third floor. There were scenes going on in two of the four rooms and she sat on the couch near the empty room Blaise had just dragged Pansy into. They were switches and she wondered who would be the top tonight.

As she waited for Pansy to undress and move into position, clearly taking the submissive role that evening, Hermione turned her attention to the others on the floor. The room to the left of the Zabini's was occupied by two men and a woman, the woman hung in the air horizontally and was currently being spit roasted.

Her muffled moans were echoing through their room, and Hermione couldn't help the spark of arousal the scene evoked. She turned back to Blaise and Pansy in time to watch as Blaise cuffed a spreader bar to both of his petite witch's ankles and bound her wrists, pulling her arms up to stretch above her head. The blindfold came next and Hermione smiled as Blaise sweetly kissed Pansy's lips and raised his brows in question before placing it over her eyes.

She watched as Blaise used the flogger lightly on his wife breasts and stomach before walking around behind her. Hermione sat there as her mind wandered to her own circumstances, she so badly wanted someone to call her own. Watching her friends only caused the longing to grow stronger and at that moment, she wanted to go home and crawl into bed.

She decided to walk around the room and see what other scenes were going on around her, the stage was being set up but it would be a while before anyone was up there. The two rooms on the right side of the floor were now occupied and Hermione's focus was drawn to one in particular.

Inside the room was a pretty sub kneeling in wait, her hands clasped behind her back and her eyes focused on her knees. Her Dom towered over her and he gathered the woman's long sandy blonde hair in his hands to put it into a ponytail. Hermione observed the gentle way his fingers brushed her temple and then grabbed a hold of the ponytail as he stood tall once more. The sub had no choice but to rise on to her knees and turn as he guided her by her hair.

There was something familiar about this man and as Hermione watched him, she felt her cheeks warm and her knickers dampen. He asked a question that she didn't hear, to which the woman nodded furiously while saying 'yes, sir' and began to unzip his trousers. After a quick correction of behavior, Hermione watched mesmerized as this man used his sub's mouth for his pleasure, unable to look away from the scene.

After a few minutes, he pulled her off of his cock and zipped himself back up before he dragged her by the hair to a spanking bench. Hermione watched the woman as she crawled into position and envied her for what she was about to experience. She could have used a thorough spanking that evening with the hellacious week she had been having.

She released a heavy sigh and focused her attention back to the scene in front of her when the man in the room finally turned to face her. In the blink of an eye, chestnut met emerald and Hermione's eyes widened at the sight before her. Her lips parted and she blinked a few times to be sure she wasn't imagining things. She wasn't. There, standing tall and wearing a sinful grin, was Harry fucking Potter.

Hermione swallowed audibly, finding her mouth suddenly dry and slowly sat on the couch behind her. He stared at her as he ran his hand up his sub's thigh and firmly squeezed her arse and she felt heat pool in her belly. Her knickers were ruined and he hadn't even done anything yet. She sat transfixed as he put all of his focus on the woman in the room with him and couldn't help the overwhelming jealousy that coursed through her with every smack of his hand.

* * *

Harry took a deep breath and walked into the room where he would be playing with Emily that evening. They had met a few weeks before and over drinks, she had expressed her desire to scene with him. He had avoided doing any scenes at all since learning about Hermione, hoping to be able to open up to her about their mutual interests but the time never seemed right.

Harry walked to the woman on the floor and began to pull his fingers through her hair, gathering it into a ponytail.

"Are you ready, girl?"

"Yes, Sir."

Her reply was breathy and he chuckled lowly before asking, "safe word?"

"Daisy."

"Good girl," he pulled her up by her ponytail, causing her to yelp in surprise, "now tell me, what do you want?"

She was quiet for a moment before quietly stating her need for his cock and he smiled down at her.

"Take it out," he commanded.

Harry watched as Emily quickly pulled her hands from behind her back and unzipped his trousers, eager and willing to follow his command.

"You want me to use that hot little mouth, little girl?"

"Mhmmm,"

He firmly gripped her chin with his fingers and pulled her attention to his face, "excuse me?"

"Yes, Sir!"

Harry nodded and released her before commanding her once more.

"Open your mouth, little slut."

She obeyed, opening wide for him, her eyes pleading with him to fuck her mouth. He was more than happy to oblige and used her until he was right on the edge, before pushing her off of him and putting himself back into his pants.

Grabbing her by the hair once more, and dragging her to the spanking bench he had set up earlier in the evening, he helped her get into the correct position. He placed her hands in front of her so that she could grip the front of the bench if she needed to but didn't restrain her and made sure she was comfortable.

"Is this alright, girl?"

"Yes, Sir, I'm comfortable."

As Harry lifted his head to begin administering the spanking, his eyes fell on someone he hadn't expected to see. Hermione stood on the other side of the glass, her beautiful eyes wide as she took in the sight he surely made. He couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face as he watched a blush creep up from her neck into her cheeks.

He slowly ran his hand up Emily's thigh and squeezed her arse cheek while watching Hermione's hungry gaze. This was not how he had wanted her to find out, but it was obvious that she liked what she was seeing. Turning his focus back to the task at hand, he decided that after he finished with Emily, he would speak to the curly haired with.

"Count and thank me for each one, girl."

At her response, he lifted his hand and brought it down with a firm smack. Her squeal was instant and she counted one and thanked him sweetly. He continued this way, alternating sides and placement to make sure her arse was warmed all over before he was finished. When the last smack landed, Emily was still and silent tears rolled from her cheeks. She quietly counted twenty and thanked him before releasing a shaky breath.

He walked back to the wall where all of the toys were placed and chose a vibrator, he was going to have her begging him to stop before it was all over.

"I have a treat for you, girl since you've been so good for me."

"What kind of treat, Sir?"

He chuckled and brushed his fingers across her soaking pussy causing her to whimper and push against his fingers. He slapped the back of her thigh and told her to be still before continuing with his slow torture.

"Please, Sir…"

"Please what, girl?"

"Please...please will you touch me?"

"Oh but I am touching you, I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific."

"Please fuck me with your fingers and rub my clit!"

Harry smiled, "such a greedy girl you are. Your cunt is dripping for me, did you know that?"

He slowly pushed two fingers inside of her dripping center and pumped them in and out before turning on the vibrator and putting it over her sensitive nub. She screamed and squirmed, trying to reach the bliss she craved and was soon begging to come.

"Good girls get to come, and you've been such a good girl for me, haven't you?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Come, right now."

She broke on his command but he didn't stop, his fingers were relentless and the vibrations were torturous as he pulled another orgasm from her shaking body.

"I'm not finished with you yet, girl. I'm going to fuck you with my fingers until you're begging me to stop."

Her screams filled the room as he pulled another orgasm from her exhausted body and he shoved his fingers into her mouth. She sucked them clean and thanked him as she laid there unable to move.

Harry gave her a moment to come down while he put the vibrator away, he returned to her and cleaned her up before laying her down on a soft lounge chair. He had asked her what she needed for aftercare and was surprised when she said she needed space. Even though his instincts demanded he hold her after what he'd just done for her, he made sure that she was comfortable before taking a seat across from her in a chair to keep watch over her. His eyes drifted back to the front of the room to the couch on the other side of the glass, only to find it empty and he felt his heart sink at Hermione's absence. All at once he felt afraid and excited, he knew he would do whatever it took to convince her to be his, but he worried that not telling her before she caught him would turn out to be a mistake.

Emily cleared her throat a while later bringing his attention back to her and she smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you, Harry. Tonight was wonderful and just what I needed."

Harry's smile was sheepish and he nodded his head, he was happy to have been able to help but hoped she wasn't about to ask him for more. When he looked up she sniggered and stood to get dressed.

"Is she yours? The woman who watched us tonight?"

Harry cleared his throat and shook his head before laughing. Was she his? She was in other ways, she was his everything but she wasn't his, not yet.

"No, she isn't mine...not-um. Well not right now, she isn't."

"But you want her to be."

She was so blunt that he barked a laugh, maybe he was as obvious as Neville had said. He began to wonder if the only one who didn't know his feelings was Hermione.

"Yes, very much. I only recently knew that she came here and I haven't actually found the courage to tell her that I know she's a sub...I guess now the truth is out eh."

She laughed and nodded as she pulled her shirt over her head and sat down to put on her boots.

"Some Gryffindor you are."

"Oi! I'm plenty brave...just not when it comes to her."

"Hermione Granger is one tough witch, I can see where you'd be worried. Especially before you knew she was submissive. A woman like that is likely to hex your balls off for assuming she would follow commands from anyone. Listen, Harry, from what I've heard, she's been with you through hell and back, chances are she'll be with you in this as well."

Harry rubbed his eyes thinking about the past month and how they'd been dancing around one another since having lunch.

"Not to mention that she looked like she could claw my face off at any moment, territorial that one."

She cackled as Harry's head shot up and she walked over to kiss his cheek.

"Go out there and get your witch, Sir. You deserve it."

With another quick thank you, Emily walked out the door and Harry sat in the chair wondering what his next move would be. Did he ask her to be his girlfriend or maybe they could just start with doing a scene together? His mind was swirling with questions and possibilities as he left the room and made his way down the stairs.

"Potter!"

Harry turned to the voice who had shouted over the music to see Blaise and Pansy walking toward the exit both looking very worn out.

"Hey, have either of you seen Hermione? I saw her earlier, but she was gone before the end of the scene I was doing."

Blaise's eyebrows raised in interest and he looked down at his wife who shrugged her shoulders.

"Harry, Mi was here when we went up but she seemed off tonight. She was gone before we got finished, I was actually going to see if you'd caught her. Maybe floo her? Oh, and if you see her, tell her to call me tomorrow please."

Harry bobbed his head at the witch and shouted out his thanks as he rushed out of the doors and down the sidewalk before turning on the spot and disappearing with a crack.

* * *

He landed in her living room with a loud pop and winced at the sound. The room was dark and quiet, the only light in the room shone from the hallway that led to her bedroom. He knew his arrival had been loud enough for her to hear and turned to sit on her couch to wait, dropping his head into his hands.

He took a deep breath, pulling her scent deep within his lungs and closed his eyes allowing it to fill him. She was everything, the only one who had ever stuck by his side and his resolve was strengthened by the hope that she would also be with him in this as Emily had said.

His hands dropped to his knees but his eyes remained closed as he thought about all that they had been through and all that he had done in the years since the war to become the man he was now. She was his constant, even when he was searching for himself and needed his space she had been there waiting for him to return. There would be no more waiting.

As lost in thought as he was, he never noticed the soft footsteps of his best friend padding across the carpet or the concerned look on her face as she knelt before him. It wasn't until she took his hands in her much smaller ones that he opened his eyes, and took in her expression.

How many times had he dreamt of this? Of having her in wait before him? His hand moved of its own accord, smoothing the crease between her eyes before traveling down her cheek and across her jaw. He watched as her eyes fell closed and she leaned into his touch, and there with her on her knees before him he released all of the tension over their situation that he'd been carrying. She was looking up at him with so much love in her eyes, a silent plea for him to let go and give in and he could no longer hold back.

His hands cradled her face and he tilted her head up, he paused in question. Did she really want this? Her breathy plea broke him and he leaned down to capture her lips in a searing kiss, one that had been long overdue if her sweet whimpers were any indication. He took them for his own and pulled her up into his lap never breaking contact, and relished in the way that her body molded perfectly to his.

With her legs straddling his lap and her body resting on his he could feel her heart beating frantically on his chest and the warmth of her center as she moved over him. It took all he had not to simply vanish her nightgown and knickers but he was determined to take his time with her.

When he pulled away from the kiss they were both breathing heavily and he turned her so that she was curled up in his lap with her head on his shoulder. He was quiet, enjoying holding her in this way when Hermione spoke quietly.

"How long?"

It was a simple question but one he wasn't sure how to answer, how long had been a Dom? How long had he loved her? He supposed he should answer both but went with the latter first, confessing that he'd been wishing she were his since their sixth year at Hogwarts.

He could hear the smile in her voice when she replied that she had been harboring a crush on him since their third year and his heart swelled with the confirmation of her feelings. He explained how he had come to learn about his need to be dominant while he was traveling and the steps he'd taken to get to where he was now, and she, in turn, did the same.

It was so easy, the way they fell into their roles as if they'd been this way all along and he couldn't believe that after all of the worry he'd put himself through that it had happened this way. They didn't need to say it, the unspoken change in their relationship had simply been accepted. He knew it wasn't necessary, but he needed to hear the words so he nudged her to sit up and look at him.

"'Mione, I want you to be mine. I don't want anyone else, I never have. I was afraid you would be scared off by my lifestyle and I couldn't lose you so I kept it to myself. I know now that it was foolish but you mean everything to me...Will you be mine?"

Her smile was bright as she nodded, but his raised brow communicated the silent command for her to speak the words. Her cheeks flushed and she glanced down at her lap before lifting her eyes to his once more to respond.

"Yes, Harry. Nothing would make me happier than being yours."

She gasped as he stood, lifting her up and laid her down on the couch. Standing over her supine form while she tried not to squirm was a different brand of torture altogether, and he forced himself again to slow down and savor this moment.

"Hands over your head, little love."

She immediately complied and he praised her good behavior causing her to shiver. His hands grazed her thighs as he took the hem of her nightgown in his fingers and pulled it up her body at a pace that he knew was driving her crazy. She lifted her arse and arched her back as the fabric was pulled up and over her head, leaving her in nothing but a pair of ruffly baby blue knickers. He felt his mouth go dry at the sight of her nearly naked form, she was more beautiful than he had ever imagined.

"Such a good girl for me, aren't you, little love?" he asked.

She stared up at him, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth and he leaned forward to pull it free. "Yes, Sir. I'm your good girl."

"Daddy," he corrected.

Her eyes widened and her mouth formed an 'o' as she processed the request. Harry noticed how she responded to the name, and hope to confirm his suspicions that she had a little side.

"Yes, Daddy."

He laid his hand flat on her abdomen and pushed it up the center of her body between her pert breasts, not touching her where she so badly wanted him to. All the while whispering his confessions of fantasizing about her being in this exact position on his desk at work.

She groaned when he leaned down and bit at her shoulder where he'd longed to taste her last month, soothing it with kisses before moving his hand back down her body and slowly working his way back up from her feet. He kneaded the muscles of her feet and legs carefully to work the tension caused by those heels she insisted on wearing. By the time he'd made it to her thighs, she was begging and the sound was like music to his ears.

"Please, Daddy. I need you so badly, please please please!"

"Good girls tell their Daddy what they need, little love. How can I grant your request if I don't know what it is?"

She cried out in frustration, "Oh, I'll be so good Daddy! I need you to take off my knickers and touch me. Please, Daddy, touch my…"

"Don't be shy now, love...if you want me to touch your pretty little pussy then you need to ask for it."

"Oh, my god, Harry...please!" His stern look had her backtracking quickly. "I'm sorry, Daddy...please will you touch my pussy?" she whispered.

His smile was smug as he nodded, "of course my love, all you had to do was ask."

Her entire body was quivering in anticipation as he looped his fingers into the band of the delicate garment and he carefully pulled it down her legs to reveal her center to him. She was wet, very wet and he was overwhelmed with the need to taste her. He slowly parted her and rubbed slow circles around her sensitive clit before plunging two fingers inside of her. The scream she emitted was heavenly and only encouraged him as he leaned down to drag his tongue through her folds.

Her moans were loud as he lapped at her while fucking her with his fingers and he noticed her hands were gripping the arm of the couch tightly. Before long she was crying out to him, begging him to let her come and he growled for her to do so, not wanting to pull away. Her back arched and her screams stopped as she fell over the edge, and she released a deep moan a moment later as her body fell back onto the couch completely relaxed.

Harry sat up and summoned a towel to clean them both up before he leaned down and kissed her gently. She smiled up at him, still dazed from her orgasm and he lifted her into his arms before laying down with her on his chest.

As they laid there, Hermione reached between them, no doubt eager to show him that she was much better than the little blonde she'd watched with him earlier but he stopped her. She looked up at him, hurt and confused and he quickly took her hand in his, kissing her softly.

"'Mione, tonight was about you, love. I'm well pleased just knowing that you're mine."

"But-"

"No, Hermione. I know you want to please me, but you already have. I promise, very soon I will use all of you for my pleasure...but until then, I want to hold you and enjoy just being with you this way."

Hermione smiled up at him and nodded before laying her head on his chest. They spent the rest of the night on the couch, and when he felt her breathing even out he summoned a blanket to drape over them before letting sleep to take him as well.


	4. Surrender

**Chapter 4**

**Surrender**

The following morning, Hermione woke to sunlight streaming in from her windows and the sound of birds chirping outside. She briefly noted that she was on the couch rather than her bed before remembering the unexpected and amazing night she had had.

She stretched out and released a loud yawn before her eyes shot open. Birds. Birds were chirping and the sun was shining into the living room! She shot up off of the couch in a panic, looking at the clock only to confirm her suspicions. She was late, and not by a little.

"Fuck! I have never been late to work a day in my life!"

She scrambled off the couch and ran to her bathroom determined to take the quickest shower ever and dash to her office, but as she reached the bathroom door she stopped short at what awaited her.

Her hand went to her mouth and she felt her nose begin to sting as tears filled her eyes. On the counter was a large basket full of bath salts and flower petals, a stuffed Hippogriff and one of Harry's old Quidditch jerseys. She shook her head and wiped at the tears that had fallen down her cheeks while she walked forward to pick up the stuffed animal. Hugging the soft little creature to herself, she smiled and pulled down the letter taped to the mirror. The envelope simply read 'Don't panic' and she rolled her eyes before pulling the paper out.

_Good morning Love,_

_I know you're probably mad at me for not waking you this morning but you looked so peaceful and you needed the rest. Don't roll your eyes either, or you'll find yourself turned over my knee before you know it._

_Now, I've already called the office and let them know that you're taking the day off, I would have stayed with you but I had an assignment to go on. Hopefully, it'll be quick though and I can come back soon. In the meantime, I want you to relax. I'm serious, Hermione if I come back to that flat and you look anything but refreshed I'll be very disappointed._

_I've left you everything you need for a nice bath and a lie in, enjoy your day off._

_I miss you already,_

_Harry_

Hermione's heart swelled and she couldn't help the tears that once again spilled onto her cheeks. How long had she yearned for a man to take care of her in this way? She hadn't had a day off in years, never allowing herself the time to stop and enjoy...there was always something that needed doing. Now here she was, not even twenty-four hours into a relationship with Harry and he had taken the initiative to not only call into work for her but also provide everything she needed.

His sweetness wasn't unusual, Harry had always been kind-hearted. He had taken care of her in their third year when she was running herself ragged even though he didn't know the extent of her workload. He needed no explanation, he simply watched over her and intervened when he thought she needed him.

She laid the letter on the counter and hugged the hippogriff to her chest before kissing it on its tiny beak. "I think I'll call you mini Buckbeak, not very original I know, but you look just like him."

Decision made, she smiled to herself and set him on the counter as well before she went to start her bath water. While the tub filled she picked through the gift basket, chose which bath salts she wanted and dropped them along with some of the flower petals into the water.

Her hair was still in the braid she had put it in last night and knowing the disaster it would be if it got wet, she took it down and put it in a bun on top of her head. When the water was ready, she stepped in and sunk down letting the warmth wash over her. She hadn't had a bath in so long and was beginning to wonder what on earth had stopped her from indulging in them. With a soft sigh, her eyes drifted closed and she was lost in thought about the previous night.

* * *

Harry was exhausted as he walked through the floo. He had not planned to spend his day chasing after teenaged wizards who thought it would be funny to charm the doorknobs of muggle homes to insult anyone who tried to enter. It was both frustrating and time-consuming to locate the wizards, inform their parents and charge them for their crimes which were hefty because of the Statute of Secrecy being broken.

He decided to take a quick shower and pack a bag for the weekend, he wanted to spend as much time with Hermione as he could and had no intentions of leaving her this weekend unless she told him to go home, and he doubted that would happen.

He tried to quiet his mind as the hot water relaxed his muscles, but found it almost impossible. He rolled his eyes as he recalled how outraged each boy's parents had been when they were told their sons would be placed in holding at the Ministry. They'd not only had to catch the little miscreants and deal with their parents, but the obliviators also had to be called and the curse breakers had to be sent to each home to remove the charms on the doors.

After all of that, the paperwork was lengthy and Harry was glad Hermione was home today. He smirked as he stepped out of the shower and dried himself with a charm. Had his witch been there, she probably would have given the boys and their unreasonable parents a piece of her mind just for the amount of work they'd created for her.

He quickly dressed before packing his bag and gathering his coat. With his bag slung over his shoulder, he locked up Grimmauld Place and headed to the Apparition point. He had planned to pick up dinner before heading to Hermione's flat and wondered what she might want to eat.

The alley near their favorite Chinese place was empty when he appeared and he walked down the street to get takeaway. After a brief conversation with the owner, Harry discreetly shrunk their order and walked back to the alley before he turned on the spot and landed down the street from Hermione's building.

Harry walked into the flat to find Hermione curled up on the couch in his shirt with her little hippogriff snuggled into her chest. She was lightly snoring and the television was playing the credits of Snow White, a Disney film she watched regularly. It took great restraint to leave her be while he got settled, he wanted nothing more than to kick off his shoes and join her on the sofa for a kip.

Instead, he quietly walked into the kitchen to set down their dinner and then went to her bedroom to put his bag down. He could smell the lavender bath salts coming from the bathroom and was pleased that she had done as he asked and taken care of herself today.

Walking back into the living room, Harry turned off the DVD player and television before gently sitting beside his witch and rubbing her back.

"'Mione, it's time to wake up, little love."

Her eyes fluttered open and she breathed in deeply before rubbing her eyes and sitting up to look around. She had woken up like this while they were on the run as well and he had found it completely adorable.

"Hey," she said with a shy smile, "I'm sorry, I must have dozed off. Have you been here long?"

He smiled and shook his head, rubbing his thumb over her cheek where the little hippogriff's face had left a red indentation. He chuckled when her eyes went wide and she asked if she'd had drool on her face.

"No drool, just some marks from a very tight snuggle with your little hippogriff."

He noticed her face burned red at the mention of the stuffed animal and she looked down at her lap. Confused by her behavior, he lifted her chin with his fingers and asked her what she was ashamed of, for that was the only thing her reaction could be.

"I'm not a child…" she replied softly.

"No, love you're not."

"I just don't want you to think I'm childish because I slept with a stuffed animal."

Understanding dawned on him and he wanted to strangle Ron and Anthony for making her feel as though she couldn't be who she was with them. He had noticed early on that when she was feeling down, stressed or even on days like today when she just needed to relax, Hermione would surround herself with things she loved as a little girl. He had always suspected she had a little side.

"Look at me, 'Mione. I got that for you because I thought you would like it, and I thought it would remind you of our third year. I wouldn't have given it to you if I had thought you having it or sleeping with it would make you childish. Do you like it?"

She nodded and bit her lip, her eyes filling with tears.

"Then that's all that matters. I love you just the way you are, Hermione, I always have. I love that you like my gift enough to want to snuggle up with it and I love that you enjoy things you've liked since you were a little girl. There is a reason I asked you to call me Daddy, this side of you doesn't make you any less of a woman in my eyes, love. You're still my 'Mione, my little love, and I could kill Ron and Anthony for making you feel ashamed of yourself."

His heart broke as she burst into tears and threw her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer and held her tight while she cried in what he hoped was relief. He wanted all of her, even the little side of herself that she so rarely allowed to the surface anymore, the side that watched Disney Princess films and colored in the intricate designs on the fancy coloring book he'd bought her for her birthday. These were all things that were part of her and had been forever. He'd be damned if anyone would make her feel like she had to hide it.

When she calmed, he wiped her tears with his thumbs and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Harry. It's just that, Ron and I were together during the worst time of our lives. I was suffering from the loss of not only my friends but my parents. I turned to things that gave me comfort, things that most people would consider childish. He found me in my room at Grimmauld on a particularly bad day with a few stuffed animals from my parents and made fun of me for it. He told me that it was time to get over everything. That I was a grown woman and should act like it because he wanted to date a woman, not a child. Anthony never knew about any of that...I hid that side of myself after Ron. He was opposed to my sexual desires, that was what he left me about."

Harry nodded, and quietly apologized for their treatment of her before taking her by the hand and leading her into the kitchen.

"Sit," he said and pointed to the bar stool on the other side of the counter.

She got herself situated comfortably on the stool and smiled at him, apparently feeling much better after a good cry.

"I brought Chinese, that okay?" he asked and laughed as her stomach growled loudly. "I'll take that as a yes."

She giggled and rubbed her tummy, "that is perfect, it smells so amazing."

Harry set her food in front of her before sitting beside her and digging into his own dinner. They talked about nonsensical things while they ate, he was so happy to see her laughing again after their previous conversation. He wanted to make her eyes light up, to make her this carefree all of the time.

After they finished up, Harry took the liberty of cleaning up and was happy to see that Hermione only put up a minimal fight. While he didn't want to discount her need to serve, as he knew taking care of others was second nature to her, he needed to show her that he could and wanted to take care of her as well.

"I want you to know that I was in such a panic this morning, Mr. Potter. I woke up feeling so lovely and then heard the birds singing and nearly fell off of the couch trying to get to the shower. Thank you, by the way, it was such a sweet surprise and I really needed it."

"You're welcome, love. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"How was your day? I can't imagine it was as good as mine if you had to go out on an assignment."

"My day was very long, I would have much rather been here with you. You'll be happy to know that I spared you from several ridiculous cases of accidental magic, a domestic dispute case and the most frustrating case of immature adolescent behavior I have seen in months. The paperwork alone was astronomical, but I spent most of my day chasing the idiot teenagers and then dealing with their equally idiotic parents. It was a hell of a day and I'm very happy to be back here with you now."

"Oh, Harry I'm so sorry, that sounds awful. You know, there are plenty of bath salts left…" She wiggled her eyebrows and he barked out a laugh at her cheekiness.

"Little minx, you'd better be careful you might get more than you bargained for."

"Oh, I don't know about that, the way I see it I have so much to show my gratitude for."

Harry straightened up, folded his arms across his chest and with raised eyebrows asked, "is that so?"

She bobbed her head and looked at him with an innocent expression. It took all he had to force down the urge to fuck her right there on the kitchen counter.

"And what will you do to express your gratitude, little love?"

He watched as she slowly stood from her stool and walked around the bar where he had been standing. Her eyes never left his and he turned to face her, following her every move. He felt his heart rate pick up as she sank down to kneel before him. She leaned into him resting her cheek on his thighs and he swallowed heavily tempering his emotions as she wrapped her arms around his legs. After a moment of clinging to him, she looked up at him with a smile.

"I'm yours, Daddy. I'll do whatever pleases you."

Harry uncrossed his arms and ran a hand through her curls, holding the back of her head while the other gently stroked her jaw. She was his. He knew he probably looked pretty intense at the moment but he couldn't help it, her words meant more to him than anything.

He leaned down far enough to take her arm and help her to her feet and she looked up at him, waiting for instruction.

As he stared into her eyes his hands ran down her arms, around her hips, and over her ruffled knickers. His mouth was on hers then, unable to deny himself any longer and he squeezed her arse firmly before lifting her up and turning to sit her on the counter.

Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist and her fingers gripped his hair while they snogged like teenagers. It wasn't long before Hermione pulled back and put her forehead against his.

"Please, Harry...I need you."

He was gone. He couldn't deny her, and honestly, he didn't fucking want to. With a low growl, his lips were back on hers and he lifted her in his arms once again, carrying her to her bedroom.

When they reached the room he laid her out in front of him taking in the sight of her, she was gorgeous. Her hair fanned out above her and her lips were kiss swollen, his quidditch jersey had ridden up and barely covered her perfect breasts.

"Arms up, little love and don't move them"

"Yes, Daddy."

Her arms stretched above her head and she took hold of the headboard. Unable to hold back any longer, he leaned down, kissing and nipping at the skin of her stomach and made his way down her body.

"Who am I, little love?" he asked as he nipped at her hip.

"Daddy."

Her reply was breathy and quite possibly the sexiest thing he'd ever heard. "Mhm, and are you my little girl?"

She nodded frantically and he bit down on the inside of her thigh in reprimand, he wanted to hear the words.

"Yes! Yes, I'm yours."

"Say it."

"I'm your little girl."

"That's my good girl," he said as he moved up her body and relished in the shiver that ran through her at his praise.

His hands reached her breasts first and he felt her nipples harden under the fabric of his jersey. He leaned up on an elbow and bent his head down to take a hardened peak between his teeth, biting down just enough to sting.

She yelped in surprise and her back arched in offering to him, a desperate moan falling from her lips. He nipped and sucked over the jersey, giving her the attention she desired while driving her wild. She was writhing beneath him, trying but failing to find the friction she craved and he moved his body away from her.

"Please, please, please...Daddy please!" she begged.

He pulled away from her breast and trailed kisses up to her neck, sucking the skin there and marking her for his own.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, little love?"

"Yes, Harry please fuck me! I can't take it anymore, I need you inside me!"

"Fuck, witch…" He shook his head in awe and took the hem of the jersey in his hands, he swiftly lifted it over her head before removing his own clothes.

Her heated gaze was sinful as she took him in for the first time and he leaned down once more, kissing her deeply.

"You like what you see, little love?" he teased as he lined his cock up with her entrance.

She moaned her reply and her feet came up to wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. He couldn't help but chuckle at her eagerness.

"Patience little love, I know exactly what you need. You'll have it when I say you can, do you understand?"

Her eyes were wide as she nodded, "yes, Daddy."

"Good girl," he said and smiled when she melted into him.

With his lips at her ear, he pushed into her just a little and whispered, "I'm going to fuck you until you can't move, little love. You're so wet for me already, are you this wet for me all of the time, love?"

She nodded furiously, desperate for him to push into her fully.

"My naughty little girl." He pushed in deeper, "so tight, so bloody perfect for me."

"Please, Daddy..."

Finally, he thrust into her completely before pulling almost all the way out and slamming into her again falling into a rhythm.

Her whimpers and moans were music to his ears and he didn't think he had ever felt anything better in his entire life. She was beautiful, and uninhibited as she gave herself to him.

He moved her legs up to rest on his shoulders and continued to pound into her as filthy promises and words of praise fell from his lips. Her moans turned into pleas and he could feel that she was close, her walls squeezing him tighter and tighter as he relentlessly drove into her.

"Daddy! Oh Merlin, fuck, Harry! I need! Please, Daddy, please!"

"Come," he commanded and clenched his jaw, doing his best to hold back as her body arched and she fell over the edge. Tears trailed down her face as she rode it out and began to relax. His pace picked up then and he pushed himself deeper before reaching his own release with a deep groan.

Unable to help himself, his body collapsed on top of hers and her legs fell to the bed. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and when he tried to hold himself up so he wouldn't squish her she pulled him down, holding him tightly to herself.

"Please don't move. I like this, I feel so safe."

He buried his face into her shoulder and let himself relax for a minute before rolling to the side and pulling her into his chest instead. She looked up at him, her head now pillowed on his arm and her legs entwined with his.

"Hi."

He laughed softly and wipes away her tears, "hi, you okay?"

"Never better...I just love you so much, Harry."

"I love you too 'Mione." He pulled her in tighter and closed his eyes as he breathed her in. With her snuggled into his chest, breathing softly as she fell asleep in his arms, he couldn't help but feel that he was home.


	5. Acceptance

**Chapter 5**

**Acceptance**

Hermione looked up from her task, the sound of giddy laughter filtering into her office from the hall. It was Valentine's Day, which meant that all of the witches in the ministry had been flaunting their hand-delivered bouquets and boxes filled with expensive chocolates as if it were a competition. It annoyed her to no end and after insisting that Harry didn't need to get her anything for the silly holiday, which of course he ignored, she had begged him not to send anything to her office.

Lavender Brown's simpering voice carried down the hall and Hermione's eyes rolled so hard she feared they may get stuck. A bark of laughter brought her attention back to the door and she grinned at her boyfriend.

She watched as he got that mischievous gleam in his eye and he ran his hand up the door frame so his arm was above his head as he leaned on it.

"Hello, Hermione," he purred, "what brings you here?"

She bit her lips, fighting the urge to laugh as he mimicked the blonde on his way in the door, pretending to flip his hair. He closed the door behind him, never breaking eye contact and walked sensually toward her desk swishing his hips the entire way.

"How silly of me, you work here, so of course you'd be here. Such a nice desk you have, Hermione...so big." He exaggeratedly batted his eyelashes and he leaned over her desk poking out his chest.

Hermione had tried to keep a straight face but as soon as he'd leaned over her big desk as if showing off the most glorious set of tits out there, she broke and her loud laughter filled the room. "Harry James, you are terrible! Tell me she isn't being that ridiculous."

"She's a nightmare. You should have seen Ron's face when he showed up. Poor bloke is trapped at Seamus' desk. Should we go save him?"

"Nah, let him suffer for a bit longer."

Harry walked over and took her hands, pulling her up from her chair and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You've got an evil streak, little love," he said leaning down to leave a chaste kiss on her lips. "Hi there."

She snorted and hugged him tighter, "did you miss me, Daddy?"

"Always," he said and leaned down to give her a proper kiss. "Have you been a good girl?"

"Of course," she said haughtily causing him to chuckle and swat her arse.

"Alright, lets rescue Ron and then I'm taking you on a ridiculously romantic date."

She groaned and rested her chin on his chest, he better not be taking her to Madam Puddifoot's...it had been a joke between them that he'd never gotten to take her while at Hogwarts and was just waiting for the perfect opportunity.

He just laughed, giving nothing away and pulled her out into the hall by the hand.

Their relationship had been well received from all of their friends and family. As they suspected, they were the only ones who had been blind to the love they'd held for each other for so long.

It had only been a month since they had become a couple but she felt like they'd been together for much longer. Everything had just slipped into place for them and she was happier than she had ever been.

They walked hand in hand down the hall to the Auror offices and saw Ron standing beside Seamus. The latter was struggling to hold in his laughter at the panicked look on his friend's face. Ron's eyes darted to the door and when he noticed they were there relief washed over him. He quickly made his escape and met the two of them in the hallway.

"Hey, mate! What brings you here?" Harry called out to his approaching friend.

"Had a delivery for Seamus, I can't believe he hasn't popped the question yet," Ron said brightly and picked up his pace, trying to evade the pouting woman following him.

Ron and Harry talked on their way down to the first floor, apparently, Ron had a date with Susan Bones that evening and was rather nervous about it.

"So what are the two of you up to then? Got any special plans?" The redhead asked.

Harry looked down at her, his eyes full of promise and gave her a lopsided smile. She felt her cheeks begin to burn and looked down at her feet biting her lip.

"The pair of you are so in love it's disgusting. I've changed my mind, I don't want to know."

Harry laughed and followed their friend from the lift and Hermione took his hand, walking beside him once again.

They waved goodbye to Ron before Harry pulled her toward the floo.

* * *

As they arrived in her living room, Harry pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back to collect you in an hour, little love and I expect you to be ready to walk through the floo when I get here."

"Yes, sir," she said with a salute as he turned her and nudged her toward her bedroom.

She released a happy sigh as she pulled her outer robes from her shoulders and kicked off her heels. It was nice to finally be off work and she was very much looking forward to whatever Harry had planned. He had been incredibly sweet as they learned this new dynamic together and he never failed to amaze her. Somehow he always knew just what she needed.

As she entered her bedroom she let her hair down from the tight bun she had worn all day and massaged her scalp. She made her way into the bathroom, not bothering to turn on her bedroom light and hopped into the shower.

After scrubbing every inch of her skin and washing her hair, she stepped from the shower and dried herself before drying and pulling her hair into a french braid. She decided to only apply a coat of mascara and light shade of lipstick knowing Harry preferred her to look natural and turned to go into her bedroom.

"Now...what am I going to wear?"

She began walking toward her chest of drawers to get her underthings when she stopped. Her lips curled into a delighted smile and she walked to the wall to flip the light switch on before walking over to the bed where her gift was laid out.

She rolled her eyes, she should have known really, he seemed to love dressing her and it seemed tonight was no exception. There was a set of satin underthings which she pulled on as she admired the rest of her ensemble.

He had chosen a simple shift dress, the deep plum color was lovely and the fabric was light and flowy. She carefully unbuttoned the back of the dress and pulled it on smoothing her hands down her sides.

She slipped her feet into the black heels he'd chosen and sighed in relief at the cushioning charm he had placed on them.

With another quick glance at her watch, she strode into the bathroom to check her appearance in the mirror. She was just about to turn to get her coat when Harry came into the room and stood behind her. He wore a wicked smile as his eyes trailed her figure and she smiled at his reflection.

"Hello, beautiful girl," he said as he reached up and buttoned her dress.

"Hi," she breathed, "thank you for the beautiful outfit, I love it."

"You're welcome, love. Are you ready?"

She nodded and followed him out of the bathroom, where he helped her into her coat.

"So where are you taking me?" She asked as she slid her hands up his chest and around his neck and gave him her most innocent smile.

"Nice try, little love," he said and laughed at her pout. "You're adorable, but I won't tell you. I don't want to ruin the surprise."

She huffed but accepted his answer, in truth she really didn't want to ruin the surprise either.

* * *

Harry snickered at his witch, they had just landed in Hogsmeade not far from Madam Puddifoot's and were walking toward the dreaded tea shop hand in hand. He knew she had convinced herself that he was taking her there and caught her glowering as they got closer.

"Harry…"

"Mmm?"

She was quiet a moment before a sigh escaped her lips and she looked up at him with a resigned smile.

"Never mind."

He was pleased that she decided to let it go. Though she still fought him on occasion when it came to submitting in their daily life, they were learning together and made progress every day.

Harry smiled and leaned down to drop a kiss to her temple. "Good girl, don't worry 'Mione, I promise we're going to have a good time."

"I know, but you know how I am about not knowing things." she said as she wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned into him.

They walked a little further and when he slowed she looked up at him in confusion, as they had not gone to the tea shop. He turned her so that she was facing him and took her hands in his.

"As you know, I have been mad for you since we were kids. Unfortunately, I never got the chance to take you on a cheesy date to Hogsmeade."

He watched her smile grow at his words and released her hands to open the shop door.

They stepped over the threshold of Honeydukes and were immediately enveloped in the smell of chocolate and sweets. The shop was relatively empty so they strolled the aisles slowly, adding their favorite treats to the basket Harry carried.

After buying enough sweets to last a year Harry led her back out onto the street and began walking toward her favorite store waiting for her to realize where they were headed. He didn't have to wait long as she squealed and bounced in place beside him.

"Harry! Oh, I haven't been here since Hogwarts!"

He pushed the door to Tomes and Scrolls open and followed her into the shop. He watched in amusement as she stopped and with her eyes closed, inhaled deeply. For the next hour, Harry followed his witch as she browsed the many shelves of books. She had tried to argue when he told her to get what she wanted but he waved her off and he had several books in his arms by the time they reached the counter.

With their purchases shrunk and pocketed, Harry took Hermione's arm and guided her to their last stop, the Three Broomsticks. The warmth of the pub surrounded them as well as the sounds of boisterous laughter and they headed toward an empty table.

After he helped her from her coat, Harry sat across from Hermione and they smiled at the approaching waitress. Harry gave the girl their order and when she had gone, took Hermione's hand. She was distracted by the other patrons, the pub was lively and exactly the opposite to the frilly tea shop down the way.

Their food arrived not long after, a large basket of fish and chips for them to share and a butterbeer for each of them. They took their time, enjoying the atmosphere and the comfort food while talking about nothing of importance. Harry grinned at the little witch across the table, life with her was comfortable and easy and he was anxious for the rest of their evening.

* * *

"What do you mean, Harry? You've already done so much! Tonight has been perfectly lovely, you don't need to do anything more."

"Little love, are you going to argue with me or be a good girl and put on this blindfold?" His voice was soft but stern and he nodded as she closed her eyes. He was careful as he covered her eyes with the soft black fabric and made sure it was secure.

"Good girl, now I'm going to Apparate us to our destination and you are not to remove the blindfold until I say it's alright. Understand?"

"Yes, Daddy."

She felt his arms as they wrapped around her waist and he turned on the spot. When they landed once again on solid ground, she took a deep breath. The smell of flowers permeated the air and as she took a step to the side she felt her heel sink into the earth. It was obvious they were outside but she had no idea where they could be and she desperately wanted to see where Harry had taken her.

His hands traveled softly up her back and neck until they reached the knot holding the blindfold in place. As he let the fabric fall, anticipation filled her and she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for permission to look.

"Alright little love, open your eyes."

The first thing she noticed was the thousands of twinkle lights hanging from the trees to light the area. They were in a large garden, flowers of all kinds grew in intricate beds and large trees grew along the back perimeter of the space.

Directly in front of her, under the lights, was a large blanket and a few floor pillows. There was a bottle of wine and two glasses off to the side as well as a wrapped box. Harry, who had made himself comfortable on the blanket while she looked around waved her over.

"This is beautiful. Where are we?"

"We're at my family home. After I returned to England I went to Gringotts to get my vaults in order and was told of Potter Manor. Dumbledore had apparently kept many things from me while grooming me for his purposes. This house was one of them."

She took in his hurt expression and placed her hand on his arm, "I'm sorry, Harry."

He shook his head and gave her a chaste kiss, waving off her concern. He poured them each a glass of wine and she accepted the glass from him. She watched and tried to conceal her worry as he put the wine to the side and turned back to her, a smile on his face.

"Over the last few years I've managed to clean it up and redecorate some of the rooms. It's just much more house than I have needed."

"So, you won't be moving into the manor?"

He looked unsure of his answer and she felt her brows crease at his behavior. He seemed nervous and she watched as he took a deep breath and reached for the small box behind him.

"Well, that depends...I have one more gift for you to open."

She looked at the box in his outstretched hand and bit her lip before she took it from him. When her eyes met his, she saw the anxiety he hid so well on the surface and her heart clenched. Wanting to ease his fears she gave him a shy smile and turned her attention back to the box in her lap.

Her fingers gently tore away the wrapping and lifted the lid from the box. Nestled inside the box was a delicate gold chain, at the end of either side of the chain, there were two gold circles linked together, one bigger than the other. Her eyes widened and darted back to Harry's in shock. She looked back down at the necklace which was unassuming to most, but held deeper meaning to her and others living the way they did.

"Harry…" Her eyes filled with tears as she absorbed the meaning of the gift and her heart filled with joy.

"'Mione, I love you. I know we've only been in this relationship for a month but you're it for me. You're all I have wanted since I was sixteen, you're the only person I can count on fully. My entire life has changed for the better in the last month, having you to come home to every day has been...everything. I want to spend my life taking care of you and making you smile. Will you grow old with me?"

Tears fell freely from her eyes as he spoke, each word bringing her more happiness than the last. When his proposal was finished, she threw herself into his arms and nodded into his shoulder.

"Yes, oh Harry I love you so much."

When she sat up he took the box from her lap and tapped the large circle. She watched, fascinated as the circle opened and he pulled the small circle away from the other. He looped the chain around the back of her neck and replaced the small circle to link with the large one, then tapped the large circle once more. The large circle closed and the two were linked once again at the base of her throat.

"By accepting this collar, you are agreeing to be mine. You cannot remove it unless I remove it from you."

She nodded, wiping away her tears, "I'm yours, Daddy. Forever. I never want you to take this off."

"One day, I'm going to do this again with the most ostentatious ring I can find. Then we'll be bonded together by magic in front of our friends, but until then I wanted you to be mine in this way."

She choked out a watery laugh feeling happier than she had in a very long time, and crawled into Harry's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck leaving light kisses to his skin.

"Daddy...I need you."

She felt the rumble of laughter in his chest and knew without looking that he wore a wicked grin.

"Is that so?"

"Mmhmm."

"Well I think you've been such a good girl for me this week, you deserve a reward. I'll grant you one wish, anything you want little love."

She quietly thought about everything she wanted him to do to her and shivered.

"I just want you..."

He was quiet, clearly not expecting her answer but only a moment later he pushed her forward to sit in front of him.

"As you wish," he said and he stood.

She watched as he stood, towering over her and the warmth in her belly grew. Godric, she loved this man.

"Stand."

She did as she was told and waited for instruction. Her belly fluttered with nervous anticipation as he brought the blindfold over her eyes once again. His hands moved from tying the knot to trail down the back of her neck and made goosebumps rise on her arms.

His lips hovered over her shoulder slowly moving to where it met her neck, his breath warming the skin as he went and she yelped in surprise when he bit down hard enough to mark.

His fingers worked the little button at the back of her neck through its hole and he slowly lifted the dress over her head. She groaned at the feeling of the fabric lightly trailing over her sensitive skin.

"As beautiful as you look in these knickers and that bra love, I think it's time they go. Remove them."

She quickly slid the satin from her legs and unhooked her bra so it fell from her shoulders. Standing completely bare before him and not being able to see his face was frustrating, but she straightened her posture and waited for his next command.

She felt his finger trail down the outside of her breast, along her ribs and down her stomach. He stopped before he reached where she needed him most and she fought the whimper that tried to escape her lips.

He continued to touch and kiss her body, avoiding her center as well as her breasts knowing it would drive her crazy with want and she inwardly cursed him for it. When his hands roamed dangerously close to her core, and he instead stroked her thigh she growled in frustration. She heard his chuckle and could no longer hold back.

"Please, Daddy! Please stop teasing me!"

He didn't respond right away, in fact, she couldn't feel his body heat at all and realized he must have walked away. She startled when she felt him at her back and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I got you another gift, but I wanted this one to be a surprise."

As he spoke, his right hand moved down and she waited, praying he would finally touch her. What she did not expect was the unknown spell he whispered or the feeling of intense vibration on her clit. She squealed in surprise and threw her head back on his shoulder as the pleasure the vibrations gave her coursed through her body.

He held her tight, his arms keeping her right where he wanted her. She squirmed in his arms and her moans soon turned into frantic pleas to be allowed to come. She didn't think she could hold it back if she tried and thanked Merlin when he told her to let go. She came with a scream and collapsed in his arms.

Still holding her upright she felt Harry shift behind her and she gasped loudly when he slammed into her. One hand held her hip while the other wrapped around her neck and she grabbed onto his arm to keep from falling.

"Fuck little love, you feel so good. You make me so happy. Such a good girl."

She warmed at his praise and as he pounded into her harder she could feel herself coming close to the edge once again. She screamed his name, unable to form the question and through clenched teeth, he commanded her to come before falling over the edge with her.

They sank to the ground slowly, Harry holding her in his arms as they caught their breath. When he had calmed his heart rate, Harry reached for his wand and cleaned them both before folding the blanket over them. He could tell that Hermione was close to sleep and kissed her shoulder.

"I love you, witch," he whispered.

She giggled lightly and turned in his arms to snuggle into his chest.

"I love you too, though you're wearing far too many clothes."

"You'll be the death of me you know. You're going to have to give me a minute."

She hummed and looked up at him before remembering where they were. "Harry, you never did say if you were moving into the manor."

"Ah, well that depends...would you like for us to move into the manor?"

She sat up on her elbow, her eyes wide. "You want me to move in with you?" She asked excitedly and watched as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Of course I do, I've just proposed marriage to you, Hermione."

He was shaking his head and she raised her eyebrows. "Well then, I suppose you should show me to my new home," she said haughtily and he barked a laugh.

They stood and Hermione summoned all of her clothes before Harry scooped her into his arms and apparated them into their new bedroom.

* * *

Harry woke the next morning to the sun shining through the large windows in the master suite. Hermione lay on her stomach, her hair spread over her pillow partially covering her face.

He turned to face her and ran a finger down her spine until it met the sheet covering her lower half. Slowly her eyes opened and she stretched out before smiling and scooting into his arms.

They laid there a while longer, neither willing to leave the other just yet and spoke quietly about the night before. Harry watched as Hermione's fingers went to the chain and she lovingly ran a finger over the circles that represented them.

"Thank you, Harry," she spoke softly.

"What for, love?"

"For loving me...all of me, for taking care of me when I was too stubborn to take care of myself."

"You don't have to thank me for that 'Mione. You deserve to be loved, you deserve to be taken care of and I plan to do both happily for the rest of our lives."

She beamed at him and he leaned down for a kiss.

"How about we get up and find some breakfast, then I'll give you a proper tour of our home little love."

After finding clothes, he led her down the stairs and his mind filled with images of many mornings like this one.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Ravaging you on these stairs, " he wiggled his eyebrows.

She burst into laughter, "Harry James!"

"What?"

"I love you."

"Love you too 'Mione."


End file.
